I'm Happy For You, Hikaru
by ThePhantomSixthMan
Summary: To the Hitachiin twins, there are only two worlds-their world, and everybody else's. But what if Hikaru steps out of their world and leaves Kaoru? (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and this was made at the spur of the moment so if you guys have any suggestions to further improve my writing, please do not hesitate to tell me. I'm still not sure if I'm going to have it as a one-shot or continue the story so my decision will be up to the feed-backs I get. Anyhow, I'm still a newbie but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

_We're one but two and we're two but one. Everyone was so pathetic. There wasn't one person who can distinguish the two of us, not even our parents. Nobody understood us and we were left alone in our own world, just the two of us. But neither of us complained, we knew we didn't need anyone else, we were fine with just the two of us. Until someone gatecrashed into our little world and pulled you out of it, leaving me on my own.  
_

Kaoru woke up from his dream. With sweaty hands, he reached for the other side of the bed, hoping desperately to find his twin beside him and be assured that the dream was just itself- just a dream, a nightmare - only to caress the cold surface of the sheets. Sitting up, the redhead looked at his brother's empty side of the bed and sighed, this has become his daily routine since a month ago. He wakes up, looks for his twin, and is greeted by empty sheets, Hikaru already having gone to school early to meet up with Haruhi. Hikaru and Haruhi have been going out for two months now and the longer they were together, the nearer Hikaru got to the boundary of his and Kaoru's world until he finally got himself out and let himself meet the world aside from theirs but Kaoru stayed behind- or rather, he was left behind.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru muttered, his voice barely above a whisper tears threatening to fall.

Getting out of bed, he wiped the tears from his eyes none too gently, scolding himself all the way to the bathroom. Why does he still cry over it?! It's been one month and he knew he should already be used to it! But he wasn't. He turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. He figured he'll take his time, given that it was still 8 and classes don't really start until 10. He wasn't really sure why, something about a meeting but he wasn't really paying attention, too busy trying to get Hikaru out of his mind. Being 3 hours early to school really wasn't Hikaru, but Kaoru wasn't sure who Hikaru was anymore. He's barely seen Hikaru- much less talk to him -for the past month.

The bathroom getting filled with steam was what snapped Kaoru out of his thoughts. He stepped under the shower and stood still , just letting the the water flow on his body. Kaoru tilted his head upward to let the water directly hit his face. This made everything easier. He can let his tears fall and then convince himself that it was jut the water from the shower that was flowing down his face. He can convince himself that he wasn't crying, he wasn't sad, and his heart doesn't feel like it's being ripped out of his chest. He was happy for Hikaru. If only all of those were true.

"Hikaru, please... Come back..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Phantom here again! I'm sorry I haven't been so active even when I'm still new. Anyway, I rewrote the second chapter because someone was nice enough to make me realize I made Kao-chan into a crybaby. Anyways, this isn't proofread, beta-ed, or whatever it's called so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

* * *

The day went on as usual. Well, as usual as the past month, that is, which consists of Hikaru getting caught passing notes to Haruhi and Kaoru just sitting idly beside the aforementioned twin. And now, Kaoru has found himself standing in front of the door of music room three, preparing for yet another set of hours of having to watch his twin and his twin's girlfriend go through their 'act' to please the princesses. Yes, the brotherly love act is long gone and, quite frankly, Kaoru is already useless to the club. Why he still continues to go there when no one really needs him, even he doesn't know. Sighing, he pushed open the door and really wasn't surprised to see the only person inside being Kyouya who didn't even look up from his calculations. This is also part of the usual, the young Hitachiin being early and the others being later, not really noticing the redhead when they enter. Sighing again (it's become his habit for the past month), he went to sit on a windowsill that has become his usual spot during club hours. Everyone else started filing in, not even sparing Kaoru a glance and the Host Club opened. Knowing he had nothing to do, the redhead drowned out all noises, locking himself in HIS own world, the one Hikaru left him in.

"Kao..." a familiar voice called. "Kaoru."

The aforementioned redhead looked around the room, noting that club hours were already over. Realizing the source of the voice, Kaoru felt his heart swell. Hikaru was calling him. Trying to act like it wasn't such a big deal, the younger of the twins replied,

"What is it Hikaru?" he tried to hold in a smile. He didn't have to, though. His source of happiness was gone as fast as it came.

"I'll be eating dinner with Haruhi tonight so you don't have to wait for me."

What?! But they ALWAYS had dinner together, it's true that Hikaru was always busy texting Haruhi but they still ate together!

"Oh, sure. Have fun." Kaoru forced a smile while forcing his tears back. Although it was unnecessary since Hikaru had his back to him.

"Then... I'll go ahead." Knowing there won't be any answer, Kaoru rushed out of the room.

He didn't know where he was going, just running to where his feet lead him. By now, the tears were already flowing freely from his eyes. He would've just continued to run away, away from everything, from everyone but sadly, he couldn't. He stopped, doubled over, and let out harsh breaths. Running and crying doesn't seem to be a really great combination. Finally catching his breath, the redhead stood up to find that he stopped in front of an abandoned building. It wasn't the dark, creepy haunted building type, more like a newly abandoned house that had the aura of abandonment around it. It reminded Kaoru of his self. Deciding it was a perfectly isolated place; the young Hitachiin went inside and poured all of his feelings to the quiet hallways.

Calming himself, Kaoru raised his hand to look at his watch, jolting up as he read the time. It was 8:30.

"Shoot!" he hissed.

Hikaru's going to be so pissed. Walking out of the building, the redhead called a limo to pick him up. Minutes later, the young twin was seated in the car seat, trying to prepare for his twin's wrath. When he felt the car come to stop, the redhead all but jumped out of it, rushing to the front door.

"Kaoru-sama, Hikaru-sama has requested for your presence in your room." the maid said as she opened the door for him.

As if not hearing the maid, Kaoru rushed to their bedroom. Pushing the door open, he saw a very, very agitated and very, very mad reflection of himself sitting on the bed.

"Where were you?! I thought you went home right away!" the younger twin winced at the angry tone of his brother. Closing the door behind him, he slowly walked to stand in front of his brother.

"There was a change of plans. Sorry for making you wo-"

"You could've called! If I'd have known, I could have spent more time with Haruhi!"

That was it. Hikaru wasn't worried about him, he felt so stupid to even think that!

"Then why don't you then? I didn't tell you come home early, did I? No one's stopping you from going out with that bitch!" Kaoru slapped both his hands over his mouth, as if trying to stop the words that have already come out. Did he just say that? Sure, he was mad at Haruhi for taking away his twin but he never thought of her like that.

"What did you just call her?" venom was dripping from every word Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, I-I.."

_***SLAP***_

The room and hallways reverberated with that one sound. Eyes wide, the younger male raised a shaky hand to touch his reddening cheek. He whipped his head to look into his brother's eyes, they were also wide. The elder one was shocked at what he had done to his brother but it was too late to regret. Kaoru lowered his head, his eyes hooded. He wasn't going to cry, he's shown enough weakness in that abandoned piece of architecture. Albeit it being empty, Kaoru still showed his weakness to himself, that weakness he tried so hard to deny, he won't let that happen again.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I-"

Hikaru cut himself off, not knowing what to say. That was the first time he raised his hand on the younger redhead. He wanted to apologize for slapping Kaoru, but he doubted forgiveness, because even he wasn't so sure if he can forgive himself for hurting his baby brother, if only he understood the pain wasn't just physical.

The elder Hitachiin tried again, stumbling over his words and trying to find the right ones but before he can start speaking, Kaoru looked up and identical ambers met and Hikaru was stopped dead on his tracks. Those eyes mirroring his own looked so empty, the amber depths holding nothing, his twin's eyes were exactly like his own, the color, that is. Kaoru's orbs were like a panting of Hikaru's own, perfectly identical yet lifeless, the glint of mischief, the admiring gaze, everything, they were all gone, locked away in amber abyss as if never to be seen again. Despite their eye contact, the younger twin wasn't even looking at his elder brother, he was looking through him, right to the other side of the room. Then he smiled, no longer the smile that always warmed the elder Hitachiin. It was shocking, to say the least, to see something that is supposed to be the embodiment of joy become heart-wrenching. This was not his brother's smile, his smile has always been bright, warm, happy, not this empty tilt to the lips. Then a thought hit him, when was the last time he saw that warm smile? and with that thought came another squeeze to his heart, another painful realization, when was the last time he even _looked_ at him?

A silence far from their usually comfortable ones befell on the twins. The elder lost in his thoughts, the younger focusing on locking up his emotions, one by one, then going to locking his world, all the while keeping that dark smile on his pale face. Finishing the task, he decided to speak, his voice successfully pulling his twin back to reality.

"I'm sorry for keeping you from doing what you want. You don't have to bother with me anymore since, in fact, we are of the same age so I am as capable of taking care of myself as you are." then he looked at his watch "it's already nine, I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't mind having you stay the night. I'll call for a limo to be prepared. Have fun, nii-san." and with that, he stalked out the room leaving a wide-eyed Hikaru in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**On to the third chapter! I don't particularly like this, it's somehow unsatisfying but please tell what you guys think. I'm already working on the fourth and my updates might be on Saturdays (if I'm not so busy). And THANK YOU to those who reviewed! Now I understand why other authors like having reviews, it's somewhat an inspiration. Anyways, I'm blabbering already. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. **

* * *

After being practically kicked out of his own home, Hikaru Hitachiin has found his self lying on the couch in the Fujioka residence, trying and miserably failing to go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was that blank yet pained look on his brother's eyes, how Kaoru (he knew) tried so hard to hide his pain from the one person who he always showed it to, and yet a flash of sorrow still managed to escape. That look was something that was engraved in Hikaru's mind forever. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the sun rise until Haruhi called his name.

"Hikaru, it's time to go to school."

"Huh?" was the Hitachiin's dumb answer. Haruhi sighed, knowing what happened last night after Hikaru narrated it, and for once, the elder twin was wise enough to leave out the part where his little bro insulted her.

"Hikaru, I know you're still thinking about Kaoru but sulking wouldn't do anything. Let's just go to school and you can apologize to him there. I'll help you, I promise." and the fake male was sincere. She also felt guilty knowing Hikaru has been neglecting Kaoru for her.

"Ok. Thanks." his voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Sighing, the redhead got ready for school, borrowing the brunette's extra uniform, hoping his twin would even talk to him.

~~o0o~~

He didn't though. How could he when he wasn't even here? Hikaru growled, running his hands through his hair in frustration as there were only a few minutes left before club hours and Kaoru has yet to show up.

"What's wrong, Hika-chan?"

The aforementioned twin looked down and saw wide, chocolate brown eyes staring in concern at him.

"It's nothing, Honey-senpai. It's just- Have you seen Kaoru around?" brown orbs blinked, looking a bit surprised. "What?" the Hitachiin asked, confused as the whole Host Club, minus Haruhi, was now looking at him, their eyes now held a bit of guilt in them.

"N-Nothing. It's just been a while since I saw Kao-chan." The upperclassman said quietly, his hold on his beloved plush toy tightening. Someone cleared his throat and everyone's attention snapped to Kyouya.

"Wasn't he in class today?"

"No, he wasn't."

"Maybe he's at home? Was he sick before you left for school?" Tamaki supplied, finally speaking up.

"I haven't been home since last night. We kind of had an argument so I spent the night at Haruhi's." the usual 'you have been corrupting my daughter' rant wasn't heard at all but no one seemed to care. Everyone seemed to look back to the past month, none of them remembering a real interaction with the younger Hitachiin. Confused at the sudden guilt fest, the only redhead in the room asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"It's just that, we haven't paid much heed to Kaoru, don't you think?" that simple comment from the Shadow King seemed to pierce a hole straight through Hikaru's chest. Well, everyone's, actually. And even when Kyouya unusually sugar-coated his words, all of them knew the real meaning. "We've been completely neglecting him, don't you think?"

"Have you called him?" Mori said, wanting to do something than just sulking and feeling guilty.

"He doesn't answer them." then they heard clicking, the distinct sound of someone dialing a number. It was Honey. A few moments later, the call was received and the blond put it on speaker.

"Hello, Honey-senpai?" a voice only a teeny bit higher than Hikaru's own floated around the room. They mostly even forgot the sound of his voice. "Did you need anything?"

"Oh, umm, Hika-chan said you weren't in class today and you weren't answering his calls. We were worried about you." there was a disbelieving sound on the other end, a quiet scoff, but everyone heard it.

"I'm fine, just a bit busy. I was actually about to call back when you called. Thanks for your concern." There was shuffling in the background."Please put that in the corner."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I was talking to someone else. I'm sorry; I'm still quite busy so please excuse me. Goodbye." then he hung up.

Everyone stood stock still. That was _not_ Kaoru, not the younger devil twin, it sounded so, well, not Kaoru. Granted, he was more soft-spoken than Hikaru but not in that way. Heck, he talked to Honey like they were nothing but mere _acquaintances_!

"Nii-san..." everyone looked at the elder Hitachiin."He also called me 'nii-san' last night."

"Nee, Takashi..." tears welled up in the corners of the blond senior's eyes."Does Kao-chan hate us now?"

Mori said nothing, also unsure of the answer.

~~o0o~~

Kaoru hung up, almost laughing at what his blond senior had said. He looked around his new room located in the opposite wing of his and Hikaru's previously shared room. The walls were painted a baby blue, very soothing and calming, a balcony with the best view of the garden right across the door, and a queen-sized bed in the corner with a nightstand beside it. This room will help keep him away from his brother and the view was a plus. He wouldn't be a burden to Hikaru anymore and he would finally see his real smile, not the usual one that only masked his everlasting worries. His elder brother would finally be happy without having to constantly worry about the younger Hitachiin. If this was what it would take for his big brother to truly find joy, having to watch from afar, he was willing to give way. He wanted to be happy for him but right now, a question has been bothering him. It's only been a month but he has completely forgotten. What _was_ happiness?

He shook his head, trying to throw the thought away busied himself with the final touches of his new room.

~~o0o~~

Club hours has ended and by now Hikaru should be walking Haruhi home but instead, he found himself standing outside his own residence, another painful realization hitting him 'We haven't been coming home together, too..'

The elder HItachiin took a deep breath before opening the door, ignoring the welcome greetings of the maids as he made his way to their shared room but Kaoru wasn't there. There was something off about the room, as if something was _missing_, aside from his younger twin that is. The redhead started listing off the things that made their room typical.

Messy Bed - _Check_

Messy Sheets - _Check_

Pillows on the floor - _Check_

Shelf with commoner stuff - _Check_

His clothes on the floor - _Check_

Kaoru's clothes on the floor - _Uncheck_

Hikaru's eyes widened as he dashed to their wardrobe. The twins' clothes were always identical in style but not in color. The only color left in the closet was blue and Kaoru's green was nowhere to be found. He looked around, this time more closely. Their shelf was still full of commoner goods and it was Hikaru who usually bought them but the few that the younger twin chose were gone.

"Kaoru!" he yelled, sprinting out of the room and violently opening the door next to it, not finding his brother in there, he moved on to the next, again yelling the younger Hitachiin's name. The redhead was on to the fifth door when a _bright _idea finally pushed through his head. He made his way to the stairs and found just what he needed. One of the maids was mopping up the floor and Hikaru chose her to use his _brilliant _idea on.

"Hey!" the maid looked up and it was obvious she was trying to figure out which of the twins he was, making him even more irritated. "Do you know where Kaoru is?" Yes, his _genius_ idea was to ask a maid.

"Oh. Yes, Hikaru-sama. Kaoru-sama is in his room." the elder Hitachiin's eye twitched at the answer, not knowing exactly where Kaoru's room was and not wanting to ask the maid.

"I see." with that, he stalked away, not even bothering to express his thanks.

Reaching the now-his-alone bedroom, Hikaru flopped on the bed, grunting in frustration. 'What if what Honey-senpai said was right? Does Kaoru hate us now? Including _me_?' the elder twin winced at the thought, trying desperately to find a way to gain his brother's forgiveness. 'Damn it! Why did I have to be such a jerk?!'

Sighing, he put his self in a more comfortable position and tried to get some sleep when yet another painfully true thought hit him. It was cold, so cold. He had always loved sleeping with his baby brother, knowing -fearing- how cold it could be without him. Since when did he stop thinking like that, since when has he been taking Kaoru for granted?

And for the second time that week, the elder Hitachiin went through yet another sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. Our internet hasn't been going so well and I'm also sorry if this becomes a very crappy chapter. I promise to improve my work. I hope you guys still enjoy. **

* * *

The next day wasn't really pleasant to both twins, neither really getting any sleep during the previous night. Their day was further ruined by completely different reasons.

~~o0o~~

Hikaru went to the kitchen only to find his twin has left without him and he had to eat alone. The maid serving him was rather unnerved by his glare on the table and was brave enough to question him.

"Kaoru-sama, is the food for today not to your liking?" the redhead blinked, confused as to why the maid seemed to be so sure he was Kaoru.

"How did you know it's me?" he played along, making his voice a bit higher to sound like his twin.

"W-Well, you've always been the later one these past few weeks." she answered, a light blush on her cheeks. "Hikaru-sama has always seemed eager to get to school early."

"Why do you ask me if I'm not satisfied with the food?" he asked. Kaoru always had a sour face when facing the maids so why does it look like it wasn't a common occurrence to this woman?

"U-Umm... You were always in a bad mood but more sad than angry. I-In contrast to now, that is." she stuttered. "P-Please excuse me for being nosy." the maid was blushing furiously by now and she excused herself before going back to her chores, completely forgetting her unanswered question.

What she said bounced back and forth in Hikaru's mind 'more sad than angry'. How long had Kaoru been sad? The thought pierced yet another hole through his heart. Looking at the plate of food in front of him, the redhead contemplated whether a hunger strike would help him atone for his sins.

~~o0o~~

Kaoru was so not in the mood. He had to get up early because he realized he left his bag in that abandoned building. Well, getting up early wasn't too much of a big deal given that the young Hitachiin didn't really sleep last night but having to go back to that building was a whole other story. It was in that building that Kaoru let go of his self and admitted his weakness, the redhead just wanted to forget its existence and yet, here he was, right in front of the wretched abandonment. Taking a deep breath, he went inside, using his excellent memory to lead him to the hallway he so carelessly opened up to only to find his bag gone. The young Hitachiin furrowed his brows. He was sure he left it here. The redhead looked around but his bag was nowhere to be found. He looked at his watch, realizing that classes were to start in 20 minutes. The younger twin cursed under his breath as he frantically tried to find his bag.

"If I find out someone took it, I will make sure to curse them for the rest of their lives." he muttered to his self then stiffened as he heard a dark chuckle from behind him.

"Then you're gonna need the help of the Black Magic Club. Kukuku~~" that creepy voice was just too familiar and Kaoru shakiky turned to see the president of the Black Magic Club, Umehito Nekozawa.

"N-Nekozawa-senpai, it was just a j-joke really. I-I wasn't being s-serious, hahaha." the redhead gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really now? Well, it sounded like quite a serious joke and it has left me wondering what made you say such thing." the sophomore paused, a smirk making its way to his lips."Could it have been because of this?" he asked as he held up a bag seemingly out of nowhere.

"My bag! Thanks Nekozawa-senpai. I thought I'd be late trying to find this. I gotta go now. Bye!" Kaoru was about to make his exit when a cold hand gripped his arm, making the redhead jump.

"Ok. But if you do feel the need to curse someone, the Black Magic Club will welcome you with open arms."

"O-oh, thanks. B-Bye." his voice sounded more like a squeak.

"Oh and my club isn't just for curses you know?" the blonde called out "Its also for dark feelings such as pain and loneliness." his voice became lower but still loud enough for Kaoru to hear as he rounded the corner stopping him dead on his tracks. He didn't have to look back to know that the blonde was smirking and the younger twin felt his heart fall to his stomach. Did Nekozawa-senpai know?

~~o0o~~

The day was totally far from normal. Kaoru has gotten so used to being neglected that he almost hyperventilated the first time he realized Hikaru's intense stares, it also didn't help that Nekozawa seemed to keep popping out of nowhere to give him hints of invitations to the Black Magic Club.

Classes were over and the young Hitachiin was about to call up a limo when Hikaru appeared in front of him.

"Hi Kao!" he said, trying to appear his playful and casual self. "Where are you going?"

The younger redhead was so shock, all he could answer was a lame "Home."

"Aren't you going to the Host Club?" Hikaru's smile faltered but didn't disappear.

"Oh. I'm thinking of quitting actually." Kaoru said after recovering from the initial shock. He watched his brother's face fall, unsure why it did. "Hikaru?"

"B-but why? What about our act?" the younger redhead had to scoff at that. It was funny how Hikaru was only thinking of these things now.

"It was long gone, Hikaru. You're acting with Haruhi now." he tried not to sound so bitter about it. His twin bit his lip, seemingly trying to find something to say.

"O-oh. Then... Maybe I'll quit, to-"

"Don't even think about it." He's gone so far in being independent, he wasn't going to let it all be ruined. "I'm fine by myself, Hikaru. I'm sure you are, too" and with that, he dashed out of the room.

What was he supposed to do? He has already planned on quitting the Host Club but when Hikaru asked him where he was going, his own answer actually hit him quite hard. Was he really just going home to mope around and feel bitter? He promised to let his brother happy but he definitely didn't forsake himself from being the same. If Hikaru was able to get out of their world and be happy, he wanted to be able to do so too. But he didn't know how, his brother had Haruhi to pull him out but he had no one. Haruhi seemed to be the only one who was able to tell them apart. He was stuck, locked up in the world he took part in creating. Just as he was about to round a corner, he collided with a black clad figure and fell to the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" it was Nekozawa.

"I'm fine. Sorry." then his eyes widened in a sudden idea, the sophomore has been sending invitations his way and never mistook Hikaru for him."Nekozawa-senpai! Do you know who I am?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru, right?" his eyes widened even more.

"How do you know it's me?!" the blond was shocked but quickly regained his composure.

"The Black Magic Club can do a lot of things kukuku~"

"Then... Can I join?" his voice was full of determination. Joining in another club that had someone who can tell the twins apart might be a nice first step, even if that club was the Black Magic Club.

"Of course. I told you, didn't I? The Black Magic Club will welcome you with open arms."

~~o0o~~

Kaoru was starting to regret his decision as he followed the president of the Black Magic Club to the clubroom. To his surprise (and utter dismay), the club room wasn't a room, instead it turned out to be a building. The building that has made itself become Kaoru's hatest piece of architecture. Confused, he voiced out his question.

"I thought this building was unoccupied."

"I bought it from the director a week ago. It has just been our official meeting place yesterday. I was just surveying it when I saw you yesterday kukuku~"

The younger male paled. Someone saw him, his weakness. Stopping dead on hus tracks, he stared at the back of the person who witnessed his display, at a complete loss for words.

_What should I do?_

Noticing his companions abrupt halt, Nekozawa looked back to see the young Hitachiin's already pale face grow even paler and his eyes softened, realizing he went too far on his teasing.

Everything didn't start only a month ago, it was longer than that. It all started when the Fujioka person was able to tell the Hitachiin twins apart. He knew because it was when the twins went to him to ask for a Belzenef curse doll. The younger one's mischievous eyes had always had a mixture of fear in them since then. It reminded the blonde of the other members of his club. As opposite as the Host Club was with the Black Magic Club, both had the same types of members and goals. It was made to heal their own pain while helping others on the way. He realized this when he was also helped by the Host Club once, in gaining Kirimi's acceptance. He has been having a good relationship with his younger sister since then. Their ways were different but their goals were one, which was why the senior held respect for its members. Now, seeing one of its members suffering, Nekozawa knew it was his turn to show his gratitude towards them. He also does have a soft spot for the younger Hitachiin since he knew how it felt to be ignored by his beloved sibling.

"It's alright. I didn't see anything." he said gently.

Kaoru didn't know why but those words were exactly what he needed to hear even when it was a lie and he visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." the redhead said and he decided to just wing it and go on with his decision of joining the club. It can't be that bad... right?


End file.
